


just like the ocean under the moon

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lou is and always has been a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Debbie wasn't the only one who fucked up the first time around.





	just like the ocean under the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

When Lou fessed up, she was three fingers deep inside Debbie and had her on the edge of coming. She thought that might help. It had to help. How could Debbie hold it against her if Lou came clean by taking her tongue off Debbie's clit for just a moment to whisper her secret into the skin below her navel, and get right back to work?

It didn't quite work.

"What?" Debbie asked, panting, her voice thick.

Lou lifted her head again and opened her mouth as if to explain, just as she crooked her fingers. Debbie groaned and grabbed at her hair, pushing her down again. "_Fuck._"

"Oh, you don't want me to explain now?" Lou said, against her clit, and got Debbie thrusting her hips up into her mouth for her efforts. Moments later she was coming, her fingers twisting painfully in Lou's hair as she clenched around her.

It was fiercely, unbearably hot, and Lou felt almost ready to come herself just from watching, _feeling_ Debbie. She crawled up the bed and over Debbie to press their bodies together, to kiss her deeply, and wondered how long she could last just grinding their hips together.

Except then Debbie grabbed a fistful of her hair again (hot) and pulled Lou's mouth away from hers (not) and said "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" she said, innocently.

Debbie snorted and gave her a hard smile. "Baby, don't bullshit me. And don't tell me shit like that. What the hell, Lou?"

"Sorry, did you need me to repeat it or not? I'm not really clear on what you're saying -"

"Ha. Okay. Enough bullshitting. Did you really just tell me that you're a werewolf?"

Lou sighed and sat up, pulling her robe around her. "Yes. That is what I said."

"You're a werewolf. We've been together five years and you're a werewolf and just telling me now?"

"At least I'm telling you."

Debbie looked away from her and let out a laugh, one that wasn't at all funny.

"You're going to be pissed at me about this?"

"Yes, I'm going to be pissed at you!"

"Well, I wonder why it took me so long to tell you then."

"Don't give me that. You should have told me long ago."

"It never seemed like the right time." Lou shrugged. "And you never wondered where I went at full moon? Not in five years?"

"Believe it or not, I never actually tracked the nights that you were doing stuff without me. And if I did it would be more than once a month. You should have told me because of the danger, asshole."

"Oh, fuck you. I'm not a danger to you, and that's..."

"Are you registered?"

Lou was silent.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about. You could go to prison, Lou!"

"Hey, I take every precaution." She jabbed at her chest. "And who are you to talk about the risk of prison when we steal together?"

"I don't mind breaking the law as long as I know about it. You've been putting us both up for higher sentences if we get caught, and I didn't even know about it."

Things only deteriorated from there. Fifteen minutes later, Debbie had gotten dressed and walked out of her own apartment, leaving Lou alone on the bed, staring at the ceiling, still frustratingly turned on.

"She'll come back," Lou told herself, before she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. "_Fuck_."

Debbie didn't come back. She walked straight into the arms of Claude Becker, and six months later _she_ was the one in prison thanks to a guy who put her there on purpose.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Lou said, the first time Debbie called her from prison. "You were so worried about _me_ getting you locked up..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to say I'm sorry when I'm the one doing time."

Except that while it took years, Debbie _did_ come back. She had a plan, and she wanted Lou by her side, and she was right back in Lou's space without a mention of the wolf thing. Lou didn't broach it until the evening that Debbie moved back in, when they were about to go to bed.

"You seem to really want me in on this."

"Well, yeah. You're the best."

"But the... the werewolf thing."

She laughed. "Baby, I'm not staying mad about that when I have a different ex to take down."

Lou didn't visibly flinch at 'another ex'. Only on the inside.

"So how do you deal with it, on full moons?" Debbie looked around the refurbished warehouse. "Plenty of space to roam in here, I suppose."

"Yeah, but it's not strong enough to hold me." Lou wasn't exactly sure what the look was in Debbie's eyes when she said that, but she liked it. "If we were somewhere near the wilderness, sure, I'd be able to roam, but New York? It's a safe room with restraints for me."

Debbie let out a low whistle. "Kinky."

"Yeah."

"You ever use it for fun?"

"Not lately." Lou smiled. "I've been waiting for the right person."

Debbie smiled back. "No full moon tonight, is there?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." She held out her hand. "Lead the way."


End file.
